Randomless
by Kidann
Summary: Plusieurs personnages de différents mangas atterrissent dans le monde de FF9 par des chemins créés par les démons du Pandémonium, appelés route de l'ombre, le Pandémonium étant l'unique enfer qui lie tous les univers les uns aux autres.


Mes chapitres peuvent parfois être assez longs, par exemple, celui-ci accote les 30 pages (28 pour être plus exacte) ainsi donc, je mets souvent du temps à poster du nouveau. Par contre, vous en aurez pour longtemps à lire!

Je sais que le titre « Randomless » est un mot qui n'existe probablement pas. En fait, c'est tout simplement sorti de ma tête. C'est apparut comme ça, pouf, d'un coup sec. Et j'ai décidé de garder ce mot probablement inventé comme titre à ma fic.

À chaque chapitre, j'ajoute des personnages d'un manga ou video game différent. Cependant, comme Final Fantasy 9 et Fullmetal Alchemist sont, pour le moment, mon jeu vidéo et mon anime préférés, l'action se déroulera plus principalement sur les personnages de ces deux univers.

Kidann, Max, Monika, Estéban, Lucky et quelques autres personnages que vous aurez le loisir de voir au cours de votre lecture sont des personnages inventés de moi. Si vous passez faire un tour sur mon profil et que vous vous rendez sur mon site, vous pourrez en voir des esquisses. Le truc sur le Pandémonium est aussi une invention de moi.

* * *

_Voila ce qui arrive, dans les moments d'ennuis et où l'on se met à s'imaginer tout un tas de choses plus farfelues et inattendues les unes que les autres. Dans les moments où on se dit « et s'il arrivait cela? » et ou l'on a envi de rire pour tuer la monotonie de l'ennui. Voilà, chez-moi, ce que cela donne!_

**RANDOMLESS**

**Chapitre 1**

- MAAAX! MONIKA!

Ce fut un tintamarre de pas dans la maison et jusque dehors, qui eut tôt fait, comme souvent en fait, de déranger les voisins qui, beau qu'ils en aient marre depuis plus d'années qu'il ne le faut, ne pouvaient s'empêcher sans trop savoir pourquoi, d'apprécier cette famille si peu orthodoxe.

- Voilà, voilà, j'arrive! Pas la peine de crier, m'man!

Une femme attendait au bas des marches, les poings sur les hanches, un grand oiseau au plumage jaune à ses côtés, scellé comme un cheval et l'air tout aussi impatient que sa maîtresse. Cette dernière avait un sac en bandoulière, une arme accrochée a son dos dans un fourreau, des vêtements pour sortir et qui laissaient aisément comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas faire qu'une petite promenade de santé, et sur ses épaules et dans son dos, s'entremêlant dans la ceinture de son sac et du fourreau, des cheveux d'un blond merveilleux et qui roussissait a certains endroits, sous les chauds rayons du soleil. Et celle qui venait, qui descendait les marches quatre a quatre en reprochant a sa mère d'avoir crié pour qu'elle arrive plus vite, lui ressemblait beaucoup. Des cheveux d'un blond un peu châtain et qui lui aussi roussissait au soleil, de grands yeux bleus et intelligents, étincelant d'une lueur maligne et astucieuse et une peau qui prouvait de par son bronzage que les escapades comme elle allait le faire bientôt lui étaient on ne peut plus familières. Elle aussi, justement, portait des vêtements faits pour être brisés, salis, déchirés, et finalement jetés au retour.

- Mais que fait ton frère, bon sang.

- Il traîne, comme d'habitude. MAAX! GROUILLES-TOI, S'PÈCE DE VER PARESSEUX!

Kidann, car telle se nommait la femme qui avait d'abord appelée ses deux enfants, jeta un coup d'œil a sa fille, avec un léger regard de reproche. Elle savait pertinemment que Max et Monika s'aimaient beaucoup pour être frère et sœur et jumeaux qui plus est, et que ces insultes qu'ils se lançaient régulièrement n'étaient que l'habitude que prennent généralement tous les frères et sœurs, toujours est il qu'elle n'aimait guère les manières dont sa fille traitait son jumeau.

- J'arrive, j'arrive. C'est Cory qui ne voulait pas sortir de l'enclos. Et qui plus est, Monika, t'es vraiment pas mieux parce que c'est moi qui ait du sortir Dash a ta place! Paresseuse toi-même, maudite furie!

Kidann jeta cette fois-ci son regard de reproche sur Maximiliann, qui, contrairement a Monika, le croisa et esquissa un demi-sourire, mi-coupable, mi-amusé.

- d'solé, m'man.

Là-dessus, d'un bond, Kidann se mit en scelle sur son chocobo, l'oiseau au plumage jaune décrit plus tôt, et Max en fit de même sur le sien, qui était jaune aussi, alors que Monika bondissait elle aussi sur sa monture, qui contrairement aux deux autres, était noire au lieu de jaune.

Prenons un moment pour décrire un peu l'allure du retardataire, de celui qui était arrivé le dernier sur les lieux et qui avait fait attendre les deux blondes, Maximiliann, alias Max.

Il était roux de cheveux, et avait la tignasse coupée de façon, il faut le dire, plutôt étrange. En effet, certaines mèches de cheveux étaient trop courtes pour entrer dans la queue de cheval qui virevoltait derrière lui dans la course de sa monture, et qui devait être longue de sept a dix centimètres environs, et celles-là, celles qui étaient courtes, se laissaient aller où elles voulaient, donnant l'air qu'il était mal peigné, voir, qu'il venait de se lever, bien qu'avant de partir, comme a tous les jours, Max eut vécu un véritable combat avec sa brosse a cheveux, combat que les cheveux avaient gagnés contre la brosse et la main qui la tenait, comme a tous les jours, en fait. Mais cette tête échevelée lui donnait cependant un certain charme.

Tout comme sa mère et sa sœur, il avait les yeux bleus. Ou plutôt l'œil bleu, dirons-nous, car seul son œil droit était visible, le gauche étant caché sous un bandeau métallique.

Pourquoi cacher un si bel œil, vous direz-vous. Fastoche. Cet œil la, premièrement, n'était pas bleu comme l'autre, deuxième, parce que cet œil, justement, pouvait aisément effrayer les gens qui ne le connaissaient pas ou si non les mettre mal à l'aise, et troisièmement, et la principale raison des trois données ici, parce que cet œil ne voyait pas comme l'autre.

En effet, cet œil était noir, à la pupille comme là où aurait du se trouver l'iris. Et dans ce qui aurait du être l'iris circulaient ce qui semblaient être des veines blanches, immobiles et toujours là. Pourquoi un tel œil, pourquoi si différent de l'autre, de tous les autres en fait? Simplement parce que cet œil, au lieu de n'être qu'un œil, lui servait non pas à voir les formes et les couleurs ainsi que les profondeurs, mais bien à voir la chaleur. Et combiné à la vision normale de l'œil régulier, de l'œil droit, Max se trouvait avoir deux visions mêlées. Il voyait ainsi à la fois la chaleur, les formes, les profondeurs et les couleurs. Ce qui le mêlait bien souvent plus qu'autre chose. Alors il cachait son œil noir le jour, et le bleu la nuit. Parce que la nuit, le noir voyait bien mieux que le bleu. Et en parlant ici de nuit, nous voulons parler de la nuit noire, de la nuit où l'on ne voit rien, pas même une lumière. Une nuit de l'obscurité totale.

Et lui aussi était habillé de vêtements destinés à être jetés a son retours. Et vêtus ainsi tous trois, les gens qui les voyaient passer a Alexandria savaient tous pertinemment ce qu'ils allaient faire et certains même leur souhaitaient de s'amuser grandement.

À l'orée d'une forêt, le trio rencontra un hybride qu'ils connaissaient bien et qui répondait au nom de Lucky. Ce dernier était principalement habillé de noir et ses vêtements étaient faits d'un tissu à l'allure résistant. Deux oreilles triangulaires siégeaient au dessus de sa tête, son nez était celui d'un chien, au lieu d'ongles, c'étaient des griffes qui ornaient le bout de ses doigts, ses sourires dévoilaient des canines pointues et derrière lui se berçait lentement et au gré du vent, une queue qui semblait fort être celle d'un chien. Ses cheveux étaient longs et attachés en une queue de cheval au niveau de son cou, et qui descendait presque jusque là où commençait sa queue. Il ne portait qu'une botte en son pied gauche et dont la semelle était rarement mince, et son autre pied était tout simplement nu. L'hybride esquissa un sourire à l'intention de Kidann, qui lui répondit d'un bref et subtil mouvement de la main. Elle arrêta son chocobo devant Lucky, qui bondit en croupe derrière elle, puis, la petite cavalcade repartit au pas de course, s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

Après plusieurs minutes de course, ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant un lac a l'eau cristalline et tous descendirent de leur monture. Les oiseaux poussèrent quelques « kwee », qui n'était que le cri qu'ils pouvaient produire de leur bec, puis, après en avoir reçu l'ordre, s'en retournèrent à Alexandrie, alors que Kidann s'approchait d'une grosse pierre et entreprenait de grimper dessus avec une agilité surprenante. Une fois juchée sur la pierre, elle se retourna vers Lucky.

- On y va? Fit-elle avec un sourire.

Lucky répondit d'un hochement de tête. Max et Monika grimpèrent a leur tour sur la pierre et agrippèrent chacun une des deux mains de leur mère et Lucky ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

- La route de l'ombre la plus près est… juste là! Dit-il en pointant un point d'ombre qui venait de la pierre sur laquelle Kidann et ses jumeaux se trouvaient.

- Je l'aurais juré. Lança Kidann.

Sur ce, elle se jeta sur le point d'ombre et lorsqu'elle allait mettre le pied au sol, une ombre enveloppa la femme et elle disparut. Monika et Maximiliann s'étaient jetés dans la route de l'ombre au même moment que Kidann, tenant toujours sa main. Lucky la prit par la suite pour les rejoindre.

La route de l'ombre était un passage direct vers le Pandémonium, capitale de l'enfer où Kidann s'était rendue quelques fois déjà, dont deux fois environs sans l'avoir voulu. Si elle y allait aujourd'hui, c'était parce que la dirigeante de l'endroit, qui était la mère de Lucky et a laquelle Kidann devait beaucoup, lui avait demandé d'aller y chercher deux garçons qui s'y étaient perdus par inadvertance et de s'occuper d'eux, le temps qu'elle, Kidann ou si non les garçons eux-même, trouvent le moyen de les renvoyer chez eux.

Kidann avait apprit depuis peu qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul Pandémonium pour tous les mondes existants. Ainsi, elle se doutait que ceux qu'elle venait chercher ne venaient pas de Gaïa et qu'ils venaient, donc, d'un monde qui lui était tout à fait inconnu. Son esprit d'aventurière était en pleine extase. Avec de la chance, elle pourrait aller visiter leur monde. Visiter des endroits inconnus était, de tout ce qu'elle aimait faire, ce qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout. Maximiliann jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère et vit, dans son regard, cette étincelle d'énervement qui apparaissait chaque fois qu'elle rêvait de voyage. Cela le fit sourire.

- M'man, tu rêvasse encore?

Kidann se tourna vers lui et pencha la tête sur le côté avec l'air de l'étonnement.

- Ça se voit tant que ça? Fit-elle avec un large sourire.

- Nous quitte pas encore une fois pendant des mois, si non, p'pa va encore devenir fou. Commenta Monika.

- Elle a raison, assura Lucky. Le pauvre Blank en a déjà assez souffert comme ça, avec toi! Laisse-lui un peu de répit, Kid.

Kidann répondit a cette tirade d'un haussement d'épaules.

- Pour le moment, je ne peut aller nulle part, puisque je dois m'occuper de ce que je suis venue chercher.

Là-dessus, elle mit les poings sur les hanches.

- Bon, où ils sont, ces deux là, qu'on en finisse, avant que tous les démons de la place ne remarquent ma présence et viennent me sauter dessus pour me trucider.

Lucky haussa un sourcil à cette réplique.

- Ne viens pas me faire croire que cela ne te ferait pas plaisir, Kid. Tu adore te battre contre eux.

La femme répondit d'un sourire et d'un regard qui disait « oui, peut-être ». Puis, elle posa à nouveau sa question car elle n'avait pas tout à fait menti, effectivement, elle voulait en finir vite.

- Ils sont au quatrième sous sol, répondit Lucky.

- Ah non… , fit Kidann.

Elle poussa un soupir, comme découragée, et s'engagea dans une autre route de l'ombre, pour se rendre seule jusqu'au quatrième sous sol.

Comme il y a sept ciels, il y avait sept étages à l'enfer, qui allaient vers le bas, évidemment. Et si Kidann n'aimait pas le quatrième sous sol, c'était que dans ce dernier, on était enchainé des chaines qui nous tiennent dans la vie de tous les jours. Par exemple, Kidann était de ce genre de personne qui fait passer tout le monde avant elle-même. Elle était retenue par des chaines invisibles, qui la poussaient à tout faire pour les gens qu'elle aime, pour les protéger, quitte à y laisser sa vie. Et de ce fait, elle était déjà morte plusieurs fois déjà. Et comme elle n'était pas un ange, elle s'était, toutes ces fois, retrouvée au Pandémonium. Cependant, elle avait toujours trouvé le moyen de revenir sur Gaïa. C'est qu'elle était une personne têtue, cette Kidann. Au quatrième sous sol, les chaines invisibles qui la suivaient dans la vie de tous les jours devenaient de véritables chaines, avec de lourds boulets en leur fin. Ces chaines étaient apparues dès que Kidann avait pénétré le sous sol et cette fois, il lui semblait en avoir encore plus que la dernière fois qu'elle y était allée. Deux chaines terminées par d'énormes boulets ceinturaient sa taille, une chaine était attachée à chacune de ses chevilles, et deux autres à ses poignets, toutes, terminées par des boulets tout aussi gros que ceux des chaines à sa taille.

Elle se mit en route, balayant le secteur du regard pour trouver ceux qu'elle cherchait. Elle n'avait que très peu d'informations sur eux. Tout ce qu'elle savait, en fait, est que l'un deux était blond et que l'autre étant châtain.

Pour une fois, les démons ne lui collaient pas aux basques et Kidann eut tout le loisir de traîner tranquillement ses boulets jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque, droit devant elle, un groupe de démons se collant les uns aux autres devant le mur d'une bâtisse en ruines.

_Ça doit être là _Songea-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle accéléra le pas, laissant derrière elle la trace de ses lourdes chaines. Une fois près des démons, elle siffla, et dans un nouveau sourire, elle dit :

- Si tu pouvais te tasser, que je vois un peu ce qui vous amuse tant?

Au-delà du groupe de démons, Kidann pouvait entendre des sanglots, ainsi que des grognements. Et quelques démons reculaient de temps à autres, comme s'ils évitaient des coups. Le démon auquel Kidann avait parlé fronça les sourcils et poussa comme un grognement, dévoilant ses dents pointues. La femme haussa un sourcil, mit les poings sur les hanches et esquissa un demi sourire.

- Alors, tu te pousse ou pas?

- Toi… qui eut cru que Kidann reviendrait mettre son nez dans les affaires du Pandémonium. Tu n'a pas apprit ta leçon la dernière fois?

- S'il est une chose que tu dois savoir, très cher, c'est que je n'apprends JAMAIS de mes erreurs. Assura Kidann.

Là-dessus, d'un geste du bras, elle envoya un de ses boulets voler contre la tempe du démon, qui fut poussé par le choc et tomba à la renverse, emportant d'autres de ses semblables avec lui. Les autres démons laissèrent instantanément ce qu'ils regardaient avec amusement pour se tourner vers Kidann, qui tirait vers elle le boulet dont elle venait de se servir pour assommer celui avec qui elle venait de terminer sa conversation en beauté.

- Heh, rigola-t-elle. C'est lourd à porter, mais c'est quand même plutôt utile pour écraser vos sales tronches!

Là-dessus, les autres démons se jetèrent sur elle et, vive, Kidann se servit de ses boulets pour les envoyer voler plus loin. Elle s'était si souvent battue contre eux qu'elle commençait a présent à connaitre leur techniques pas cœur.

Et comme elle l'avait deviné, ceux qu'elle cherchait se tenaient là, accroupis contre le mur de la bâtisse, l'un sanglotant d'effroi et l'autre prêt à se défendre contre quiconque les approchait, l'air aussi terrifié que furieux. Tous deux avaient, chacun, un boulet à la cheville.

_Je suppose que tout le monde a un poids a porter sur ses épaules_ songea Kidann.

Elle s'approcha d'eux d'un pas lent, mais néanmoins étonnamment rapide, compte tenu le poids qu'elle tirait après elle. Le blond, celui qui semblait être davantage porté à se défendre, balança son bras a l'horizontale pour l'empêcher d'approcher. Kidann en fut surprise. D'abord parce que son bras était en métal, et ensuite parce qu'une lame y était façonnée. Elle avait faillit se faire trancher une jambe.

- Ohe!

Elle attrapa le bras du garçon au vol, se coupant légèrement la main dans son geste, et le tint fermement pour qu'il ne lui vienne pas à l'idée de lui trancher la tête. L'autre, le châtain, avait momentanément cessé de sangloter et la regardait avec de grands yeux effrayés.

- Je ne suis pas un démon, alors on se calme! Cracha Kidann sur un ton autoritaire.

Une nouvelle chaine fit son apparition, a l'une de ses chevilles.

- Ah, c'est malin, ça! Pesta-t-elle.

Elle tira sur le bras du blond pour le forcer à se mettre debout. Ce dernier tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de la femme, mais il n'avait pas affaires à n'importe qui, c'était Kidann, qu'il avait face à lui, quand même.

- Ça ne sert à rien de rouspéter. Je vous sors tous les deux d'ici.

Plus docile, le garçon aux cheveux châtains se releva, les jambes tremblantes.

- À ce que je vois, votre petit séjour au Pandémonium ne vous a pas plu? Il m'a bien plu, à moi, la première fois, pourtant. Mais pas la troisième fois, par contre…

Elle leur sourit.

- Je suis Kidann. On m'a demandé de venir vous chercher et de vous ramener chez moi pour que vous soyez en sécurité, le temps que le chemin vers votre monde s'ouvre à nouveau.

Le garçon aux cheveux châtains sembla, tout à coup, être moins terrorisé et se permit un sourire, qui sembla néanmoins forcé. Il tendit une main encore tremblante à Kidann, pour se présenter.

- Alphonse Elric.

- Parfait, maintenant je peux mettre un nom sur un visage. Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.

Kid se mit à marcher en direction de la route de l'ombre qu'elle avait emprunté pour se rendre à nouveau au près de ses enfants et de Lucky. Le blond tenta a maintes reprises de se défaire de l'emprise de la femme, mais cette dernière ne le lâcha point pour autant. Leurs boulets les ralentissaient et Kidann devait ralentir la cadence pour qu'ils puissent la suivre. À première vue, elle remarqua que le blond semblait avoir un tempérament plus fort et fougueux que l'autre. Le châtain tirait sa charge de peine et de misère. Mais peut-être était-il tout simplement fatigué. Kid savait qu'elle ne devait pas se fier qu'aux apparences. Elle-même en était une preuve parfaite.

Les démons finirent par revenir à la charge.

- EH! Tu crois que tu va t'en tirer aussi facilement, Kidann?

- Mais oui, pourquoi pas? Répondit-elle sur un ton de défis.

Alphonse se rapprocha de son compère aux cheveux blonds dans un hoquet de surprise. Ce dernier se retourna vers les démons et brandit son bras vers eux, la lame s'y trouvant toujours, prêt à se défendre s'il le fallait, mais Kidann lui fit signe que ce ne serait pas nécessaire. Elle fit quelques pas en direction des démons et sortit deux éventails de ses poches. D'un léger coup, elle les ouvrit et les deux garçons purent constater que les éventails étaient faits de métal noir et que visiblement, l'extrémité était on ne peut plus tranchante.

Kidann se jeta sur les démons, ignorant le poids de ses chaines et de ses boulets. Bientôt, les deux garçons ne la virent plus, les démons l'ayant entouré à une vitesse fulgurante. Cependant, ils pouvaient clairement comprendre que Kidann menait la danse. Ils entendaient cette dernière rigoler, insulter les démons et entendaient aussi ces mêmes démons pester, s'enrager et rugir sous les coups qui les touchaient. Lorsque deux démons se poussèrent pour tenter de trouver une ouverture où frapper, les deux garçons virent Kidann qui tranchait la chaire du bras d'un démon avec son éventail, envoyant de l'autre bras son boulet dans le ventre d'un autre assaillant et tournoyant sur elle-même pour enchaîner avec d'autres attaques, à savoir, un coup des deux boulets accrochés à sa cheville droite et deux coups d'éventail au visage d'un démon qui s'était approché d'elle trop rapidement.

Ainsi, en peu de temps, elle les avait tous battus, terminant le combat en vitesse avec des attaques magiques qui avaient laissées les deux adolescents avec de grands yeux ronds de surprise.

- C'est de l'alchimie? Demanda Alphonse au blond qui se trouvait près de lui.

Ce dernier secoua la tête, dans un haussement d'épaules.

Kidann revint vers eux, un boulet dans une main pour alléger un peu le poids qu'elle avait à tirer derrière elle. Elle n'était pas Wonder Women et avec la charge qu'elle avait eue à traîner dans son combat, elle commençait évidemment à fatiguer. Cependant, elle n'en montrait rien. Elle avait l'air davantage amusée que fatiguée et pourtant, la fatigue commençait à se pointer rapidement chez elle.

- Pas de temps à perdre, ils ne mettront pas bien longtemps à se relever et comme ils sont cons, je suis certaine qu'ils reviendront à la charge.

Elle pressa les deux garçons en les poussant dans le dos tout en marchant à leur suite et ce, durant le reste du trajet à parcourir jusqu'à la route de l'ombre. Là, elle s'arrêta.

- Pourquoi on s'arrête? Demanda le châtain.

Kidann se retourna pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas suivis des démons.

- Parce que c'est d'ici qu'on va se rendre au premier sous sol du Pandémonium. Et qu'à partir de là, on pourra rejoindre la terre ferme. Haaa, vive la route de l'ombre. Répondit Kidann.

- La quoi? Fit à nouveau le châtain.

Kidann balaya l'air de la main, la chaine accrochée à son poignet cliquetant dans son geste.

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer.

Sans avertir, elle les attrapa tous les deux par les mains et s'engagea dans l'ombre, qui, devenant comme palpable, les enveloppèrent tous les trois. Alphonse laissa s'échapper un cri de surprise. Kidann en conclut que s'il était aussi surprit, c'était alors qu'il n'était sans doutes pas arrivé ici par la route de l'ombre. Elle les tira de force dans le chemin à emprunter et bondit dans une autre tache d'ombre, qui les enveloppa a nouveau. Là, ils se retrouvèrent au premier sous sol, où les attendaient Max, Monika et Lucky.

- T'en a mit, du temps, m'man! Grommela Monika, bras croisés et levant la tête sur un air autoritaire.

Kidann s'étirait de tout son long, de la pointe des pieds jusqu'au bout des doigts, soulagée de ne plus avoir à tirer les lourds boulets derrière elle.

- Mmmm, que ça fait du bien d'être toute légère! Vous ne trouvez pas? Fit-elle tout en se retournant vers les deux garçons qu'elle avait ramené de force.

Alphonse répondit d'un hochement de tête affirmatif, alors que le blond, lui, semblait visiblement lui faire la tête. Cela était sans doutes du au fait que Kidann ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main, même lorsqu'elle s'était mise a s'étirer, ce qui l'avait de ce fait obligé à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas se faire littéralement arracher le bras. Alphonse avait lui aussi subit le même traitement, Kid ne l'ayant pas lâché non plus, mais c'était une autre facette de sa personnalité qui se dévoilait. Il avait le pardon facile, apparemment.

- C'est qui eux? Demanda Max.

- Le plus grand des deux s'appelle Alphonse Elric. Et le petit, je n'en sais fichtre rien, il ne me l'a pas dit.

À peine eut-elle terminée sa phrase qu'un poing vint rencontrer sa tempe, alors que Max levait une main vers sa mère pour l'avertir du coup qui fusait droit vers elle. La femme tituba de quelques pas, lâchant Alphonse et tenant toujours le blond par la main, stupéfaite. Monika se jeta alors sur ce dernier, qui fut projeté à terre et dont Kidann perdit finalement l'emprise sous le choc de la puissante poussée de sa fille.

- Je crois que tu l'as profondément insulté, fit remarquer Lucky.

- Oui, j'ai vue… répondit Kid, les yeux ronds d'étonnement, une main sur la tête qui lui élançait à présent depuis le coup.

Un peu plus loin, le blond était étendu au sol sur le ventre, Monika assise sur lui et lui tenant un bras derrière le dos. Il semblait grogner de rage ou de douleur, car Monika ne semblait pas y aller doucement avec lui, et pourtant, aucun son ne s'échappait de sa gorge. Kidann frappa de son poing dans la paume de son autre main.

- Hah!

Puis, elle éclata de rire. Lucky et Maximiliann la regardèrent bizarrement et même Monika se retourna vers elle, alors qu'Alphonse faisait quelques pas vers son frère, qui tapait des pieds sur le sol pour faire comprendre à Monika qu'elle tirait trop fort sur son bras.

- Est-ce que ça va Nii-San?

Le blond redoubla l'intensité de ses coups de pieds sur le sol, ce qui attira finalement l'attention de Monika, qui se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème à toi!

- Je… je crois que tu lui fais mal, l'avertit Alphonse.

Et derrière, Kidann riait de plus en plus fort, trouvant la situation d'une hilarité effarante. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que Lucky vienne lui mettre une claque derrière la tête, qui cessa immédiatement ses rires et la rendit aussitôt on ne peut plus sérieuse. Elle s'approcha du blond, toujours étendu sur le sol et qui semblait pester tous les vilains mots qu'il connaissait, le tout sans voix. Elle s'accroupit au devant de lui et sembla réfléchir. Puis, elle se releva, fouilla dans ses poches, en sortit une petite bouteille et s'accroupit à nouveau, la tendant au blond.

- Prends ça et tu retrouveras ta voix.

Inutile de mentionner que le blond se jeta illico sur la bouteille pour en engloutir son contenu aussi vite que possible. Monika daigna finalement se lever, le toisant néanmoins toujours d'un regard noir, alors que Max s'approchait d'elle et l'attrapait par le bras pour l'empêcher de revenir à la charge une fois que le blond serait debout.

- Bon, maintenant que tu es soigné du sort de silence, tu pourras me dire comment tu t'appelle, puisque tu ne semble pas apprécier que je te nomme « petit ».

À nouveau, le blond vit rouge.

- QUI C'EST QUI EST PETIT!

- Bah toi, qui d'autre! Répondit Kidann tout en haussant un sourcil.

Il voulut la frapper à nouveau, mais elle attrapa son poing, sourire aux lèvres. Il tenta un coup de pied, et une fois encore, elle l'attrapa, gardant sa jambe entre ses mains et le forçant ainsi à sautiller sur une jambe tout en battant des bras pour garder le peu d'équilibre qu'il lui restait.

- Allons, j'en ai vue de bien plus coriaces que toi!

Elle le lâcha et lui posa à nouveau sa question. Cette fois, il daigna répondre.

- Edward Elric. Je suis le GRAND frère d'Alphonse.

- Qui l'eut cru, gloussa Monika.

Ed se retourna vers elle, furieux et ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Mais après ce qu'elle lui avait fait un instant plus tôt, il préféra se tenir tranquille et garder son sang froid, ce qui étonna Alphonse, qui se serait attendu à ce qu'il se jette sur elle à la manière d'un taureau pour se venger. Dans une autre situation, il se fut dirigé vers Edward pour voir s'il n'était pas fiévreux, mais ils étaient toujours au Pandémonium et l'heure n'était pas à la connerie.

- Allez, on rentre. Décida Kidann.

Max et Monika se précipitèrent d'un bond au près d'elle, alors que Lucky détectait une nouvelle route de l'ombre par laquelle passer pour retourner sur Gaïa. Au même moment, une grande hybride arrivait vers eux et les interpellait pour qu'ils ne repartent pas tout de suite. Lucky se précipita vers la nouvelle arrivante et se jeta littéralement dans ses bras.

Le temps avait eu beau passer et donner de l'âge a Kidann et à ses enfants, Lucky, lui, étant le fils d'une déesse, de celle-là justement qui était venue à leur rencontre et sur laquelle il s'était jeté, ne prenait pas d'âge et gardait l'apparence de son adolescence. De quoi rendre Kidann jalouse, elle qui subissait les effets de l'âge.

Alphonse et Edward regardaient la grande hybride avec de grands yeux ronds d'étonnement. Elle était d'une beauté incroyable. Des tatouages noirs et étranges maquillaient son visage et le dessus de son bras et de sa main droite, comme un unique et long tribal. Ses cheveux, d'une couleur mêlée entre le brun et l'acajou, ondulés, cachaient une partie de son mince visage et retombaient jusqu'à ses mollets, finissant en plusieurs pointes retroussées sur elles-mêmes ou bouclées et elle portait une grande robe qui, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de vent, flottait comme dans un courant d'air invisible. Sa peau était d'un poil court et couleur noisette et elle avait de grands yeux au regard profond dont les iris en étaient d'un vert d'eau incroyablement rare. Et elle affichait de ces sourires qui vous rendent à l'aise et en confiance au premier coup d'œil. Un sourire doux, le sourire d'une mère.

- Si tu es venue pour me dire d'aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre, je vais te demander d'aller dire ça à quelqu'un d'autre, Tryvian. Lança Kidann en croisant les bras.

L'hybride jeta son doux regard sur elle, mais fronçant néanmoins les sourcils.

- Tu en as, du culot, Kidann, de t'adresser ainsi à une déesse. Qui plus est, une déesse à qui tu dois beaucoup, sourit-elle.

Kidann haussa les épaules. C'était sa façon d'être et si cela ne plaisait pas à la souveraine de Pandémonium, alors tant pis.

- Je suis venue pour te parler, Kidann. Reprit Tryvian. Pour mettre quelques petites choses au point.

- Vas-y, parle, tant que je t'écoute, sourit Kidann.

Alphonse ouvrit de grands yeux d'étonnement devant le comportement que prenait Kidann face à ce qu'il savait maintenant pour être une déesse. Il en conclut rapidement que la femme qui l'avait sorti du quatrième sous sol de l'enfer n'avait sans doutes aucun savoir vivre. Elle avait l'air on ne peut plus arrogante et qui plus est, elle semblait être aussi têtue qu'une mule, si non deux. Voir même trois ou quatre, si c'était possible.

Tryvian porta une main sur son front et soupira de découragement, mais elle se reprit vite et croisa les bras, adoptant une mine semblable à celle de Kidann. Avec elle, il fallait jouer le jeu, bien souvent, si l'on voulait être écouté convenablement.

- Tu va les ramener chez toi? Demanda-t-elle

- Où d'autre veut-tu que je les emmène? Répliqua Kidann.

- Ils auront un endroit où dormir AUTRE que ton enclos à chocobos?

- Bah ouais, pour qui tu me prends?

- Pour une personne qui a toujours été on ne peut plus irresponsable. Tu va veiller sur eux?

- Mais oui!

- Et prendre soins d'eux comme tu prendrais soins de tes propres enfants?

- Lui en demande pas trop, c'est à peine si elle prend soins de nous, rigola Maximiliann.

Il cessa de glousser lorsque Monika lui pinça une joue, avec un regard noir.

- Oui, Tryvian. Soupira Kidann. Ça va, s'il y a une chose que je sais faire, c'est bien prendre soins des gens, je crois que je n'ai pas besoins de te le rappeler.

Tryvian esquissa un sourire satisfait et caressa la tête de Lucky, qui était toujours accroché à elle comme un aimant.

- Bon voyage de retours, alors.

Kidann envoya brièvement la main pour la saluer et fit signe à Lucky de venir vers elle. Ce dernier quitta sa mère à contre cœur. Il ne la voyait pas souvent et aurait espéré passer un peu plus de temps avec elle, mais il se devait cependant de retourner a Alexandria avec eux, pour veiller à ce que Kid fasse effectivement comme elle avait dit qu'elle ferait avec Alphonse et Edward. Ces derniers se regardaient étrangement, sans trop comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Puis Edo finit par se pincer un bras pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Une grimace de sa part laissa comprendre à Alphonse que ce n'était hélas pas un rêve. Ou que si c'en était un, il approchait de très près la réalité.

La route se fit avec aisance, si ce n'est des quelques monstres qu'ils rencontrèrent en chemin et don Max et Monika s'occupèrent seuls, sous l'œil vigilant de leur mère et sous le regard étonné des deux garçons qu'ils avaient ramenés du Pandémonium, qui évidemment, n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel. Du monde d'où ils venaient, la magie n'existait pas, tout comme les incantations et les différentes armes que les jumeaux de Kidann utilisaient dans leurs combats.

Maximiliann faisait usage de deux grandes lames ondulées dont les gardes, à l'effigie d'étranges dragons chinois, étaient emboités pour ne donner qu'une seule et unique arme. Monika pour sa part se battait avec un couteau à la lame noire comme l'ébène et taillé de manière à entrer facilement sous la chaire de ses ennemis et leur tirer le plus de douleur possible en retirant l'arme de leur blessures, qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite, et dans sa main gauche, elle tenait un éventail semblable à ceux que Kidann avait utilisée contre les démons du Pandémonium. Tous deux travaillaient en équipe et des deux, Monika était celle qui utilisait le plus de magie. Max, pour sa part, profitait de cela, sa jumelle procurant plus de puissance à son arme étrange grâce aux différents sorts qu'elle pouvait y ajouter à sa demande. Et bien qu'ils passaient leur temps à se disputer tout en combattant, ils n'en étaient pas moins efficaces et n'en ressortaient pas moins vainqueurs de toutes leur batailles.

L'étonnement d'Edward et d'Alphonse s'agrandit davantage lorsqu'ils firent leur entrée à Alexandria, compte tenu que les habitants de la ville n'avaient pas tous une apparence humaine. Le choc culturel était semblablement à son plus haut point. Et comme si cela n'était pas assez, voyant passer Kidann dans les rues de la petite ville, l'une de ses connaissances vint à sa rencontre, en se laissant littéralement tomber du haut d'un toit et juste devant les deux blonds, qui sursautèrent de surprise.

Ce nouvel inconnu avait les cheveux blonds aussi, attachés par un ruban à la nuque en une courte queue de cheval. Il avait les yeux bleus et un regard rieur et son style vestimentaire était quelque peu théâtral et variait entre le vert d'eau, qui était de son veston sans manches, au bleu grisonnant, qui était de ses pantalons. Sous son vêtement vert d'eau, il portait un tissus blanc, qui devait être d'une camisole, ou d'un chandail sans manches, ou aux manches arrachées, qui sait. Une dague se tenait dans un petit fourreau attaché à sa ceinture et cette ceinture ne comportait ni de boucle ni de trous, faisait environs deux fois et demi le tour de sa taille et y tenait en étant prise en elle-même, dans les autres tours qu'elle avait précédemment fait autour de ses hanches. Il portait aussi des bottes, vieillies et qui laissaient aisément voir les années de voyage qu'avait fait l'inconnu.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont tous bizarres ici, selon-toi Al? Susurra Edward à l'oreille de son petit frère.

- Nii-San! Ce ne sont pas des choses à dire, ça! Répliqua Alphonse, tout aussi bas.

Pendant ce temps, l'inconnu qui venait d'atterrir devant eux s'avançait vers Kidann, tout sourire.

- Déjà revenue? Moi qui croyais être débarrassé de toi et de tes gamins pendant au moins une semaine…

Kidann fit un mouvement pour le frapper à la tête, mais ce dernier bloqua son coup et répliqua à son tour avec un coup de poing, que Kidann bloqua aisément.

- La prochaine fois, peut-être. Ne viens pas m'embêter, Zidane! Où tu va le regretter!

- Hoho!

Le prénommé Zidane lui tira la langue tout en balançant derrière lui une queue de singe aussi blonde que sa tignasse avec un air joueur, croisant les bras. Edward et Alphonse ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds et Edward pointa Zidane du doigt tout en s'exclamant :

- MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA!

Zidane se retourna vivement pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de spécial derrière lui, alors que Kidann, Lucky, Max et Monika ouvraient de grands yeux suite à la subite exclamation d'Edward.

- Quoi, « ça »? demanda Zidane, après qu'il n'eut rien vu d'étonnant derrière lui.

- Désolé… je crois qu'il parle de vous, expliqua Alphonse. Ou plutôt, de ce qu'il y a derrière vous…

Zidane se retourna a nouveau pour chercher ce qui avait pu tirer une telle réplique de la bouche d'Edward, alors que ce dernier restait comme statufié, le doigt toujours levé vers Zidane et la bouche ouverte sur un air crétin, jusqu'à ce que Maximiliann claque des doigts, comme illuminé de la réponse a la question qui se posait à présent dans toutes les têtes.

- Je sais! Il parle de ça! S'exclama t-il tout en montrant sa propre queue en la prenant d'une main.

La queue qui serpentait derrière Max était toute aussi rousse que sa tignasse et son poil était plus long que sur celle qui appartenait à Zidane, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils étaient de tribus différentes. Comme Zidane était génome et s'apparentait au singe, ou du moins c'était ce que tout le monde disait de lui, Max, pour sa part, était descendant d'une race à présent presque tout à fait effacée et qui s'apparentait aux félins. Kidann et eux, ainsi qu'un autre garçon nommé Estheban, frère de Kid, ainsi qu'un petit resté dans leur contrée natale et étant, apparemment, cousin de Kid, étaient les derniers survivants de ce qui était jadis une tribu plutôt importante et qui néanmoins restait plutôt inconnue. Cette fois, ce fut Max qui fut pointé du doigt par Edward, qui laissa à nouveau s'échapper un cri de surprise.

- Nii-San! Le gronda Alphonse en fronçant les sourcils.

- 'va falloir t'y faire Ed, parce que chez nous, y a que p'pa qui n'a pas de queue. Tiens, tu vois, Monika aussi en a une! Fit Max.

Et ce disant, il releva la jupe de Monika pour leur prouver ses dires. Heureusement, cette dernière, sous sa jupe, portait des culottes courtes. Néanmoins elle fut profondément choquée du geste impoli de son jumeau sans doute, car elle lui envoya une étonnante baffe en pleine figure. Max tituba et revint à la charge, se jetant sur elle pour la faire tomber et alors commença un combat de coq plutôt impressionnant entre les deux jumeaux. Alphonse les regardait faire, effaré, les yeux ronds comme des assiettes.

- Et m'man aussi en a une! Ajouta Max, qui tentait à présent d'échapper a sa furie de jumelle qui le menaçait de lui arracher les cheveux un par un jusqu'au dernier.

Il se jeta à terre près de Kidann et cette dernière lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il eut eu le temps de relever sa jupe. Elle aussi, portait quelque chose dessous, mais tout de même. C'étaient là des choses qui ne se faisaient pas. Mais comme bien des gens le disaient en ville, les enfants de Kidann n'avaient pas des meilleures éducations et qui plus est, ils retenaient beaucoup de leur mère. Ce qui n'était pas faux, en fait.

Monika profita de l'occasion pour bondir sur Max et le tenir à terre comme elle l'avait fait avec Edward au Pandémonium, mais habitué à ce genre de traitement de la part de la blonde furie, Max savait se déprendre de ce mauvais pas et n'hésita pas à la jeter à son tour à terre pour tenter de la maintenir au sol. Puis, voyant qu'il n'y parviendrait pas, il se releva en toute hâte, se précipitant dans les rues d'Alexandria pour fuir son danger public de sœur, car des deux, Monika était de loin la plus forte.

- … J'ai peur, Nii-San… se plaignit Alphonse en s'accrochant à la manche de son grand frère.

- … Moi aussi, affirma Edward sur un ton qui ne cachait pas qu'il était tout particulièrement traumatisé.

Kidann mit une main sur chacune des têtes des deux garçons et les poussa devant elle pour qu'ils se remettent en route.

- Allons, allons, on rentre '

Je crois que je vais vous accompagner, décida Zidane en marchant à leur suite.

Plus loin, on pouvait entendre les cris d'un autre ami de Kidann, Steiner, qui travaillait pour les gardes du palais d'Alexandria et qui, comme à chaque fois où Max et Monika se battaient en ville, leur sommait inutilement de s'arrêter et de rentrer chez eux et les poursuivait sans relâche pour tenter de les attraper pour les calmer de force.

- Pauvre Steiner, rigola Kidann.

- Oh, courir comme ça à la suite de tes gamins, ça va lui faire perdre le poids qu'il a en trop, rigola Zidane.

Kidann rigola à son tour. Il était vrai que Steiner avait un petit excédant de poids.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent finalement à la demeure de Kidann et en les entendant monter les marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée, un nouvel inconnu vint ouvrir la porte pour les inviter à entrer, laissant un large sourire à Kidann et l'air visiblement soulagé qu'elle soit revenue en un seul morceau.

Ce nouvel inconnu avait les cheveux bruns-roux, portait une sorte de ceinture qui lui cachait les yeux, était coiffé drôlement, habillé de brun et tout aussi drôlement que sa coiffure, portait des bottes foncées qui finissaient en pointe derrière ses mollets et comme les autres gens bizarres qu'ils avaient rencontrés depuis leur arrivée sur Gaïa, laissa sur les visages d'Edward et d'Alphonse un air totalement idiot. Et en les voyant, l'inconnu aussi, qui se trouvait être le mari de Kidann ainsi que le père de Max et de Monika, afficha un air tout aussi imbécile.

- Cessez de vous regarder comme des crétins, tous les trois, gronda Kidann en poussant à nouveau sur les têtes des deux blonds pour les obliger à monter les quelques marches qu'il leur restait à gravir pour rentrer dans la petite demeure.

Le roux se poussa pour les laisser passer et attrapa Kidann par la manche de son chandail alors qu'elle passait près de lui.

- D'où est ce qu'ils viennent ceux-là?

Kid haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en sais rien. Et si tu veux savoir, je m'en moque un peu, Blank.

Le roux soupira. Sa femme n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et à peine était-elle rentrée à la maison que déjà, elle était bête.

- Content que tu sois rentrée en un seul morceau, fit-il dans un sourire en coin.

- Ah, je n'ai rencontré personne de bien dangereux en allant les chercher. Que des nuls. Mais je me suis quand même bien amusé. Sourit Kidann.

Zidane s'approcha de Blank et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Et malheureusement pour toi, il est à présent beaucoup trop tard pour changer de femme…

Réplique à laquelle Blank répondit d'une claque derrière la tête de Zidane, qui se laissa faire et qui prit le coup en riant, malgré l'air faussement choqué qu'avait prit son ami.

Edward et Alphonse restaient debout dans le salon, plantés là comme de jeunes pousses, ne sachant trop que faire.

- 'vous gênez pas, faites comme chez-vous, lança Zidane à leur intention tout en fouillant dans le garde manger comme s'il eut été chez-lui.

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi de dire ça? Fit Blank tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Là-dessus, les frères Elric prirent timidement place sur un canapé. Kidann était partie ils ne savaient trop où dans la demeure, Lucky les avait quittés en route pour aller chercher Max et Monika et les deux blonds ne savaient pas trop que faire, si ce n'était d'attendre de revoir quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient un peu plus que les deux hommes qui étaient en vue dans la petite demeure, histoire de poser quelques questions, si, alors, ils pouvaient se permettre sans danger de poser ces dites questions.

Kidann revint dans le salon après s'être changée. Elle portait à présent des vêtements blancs et encore plus bizarre que ceux dont elle était vêtue lorsqu'elle était allée les chercher en enfer, à savoir une jupe blanche qui lui tombait jusqu'aux mollets et qui était toute ouverte à l'avant, un peu à la manière d'un rideau, si l'on veut, et décorée de trois ceintures de tissus orchidée rattachées à un gros bouton de métal en forme de triangle à l'envers et aux coins arrondis. Elle avait changé ses bottes de voyage pour des bottes d'un tissus bleu nuit et plus léger, attachées à ses chevilles par des rubans orchidée aussi, et sur le haut du corps, elle portait une lanière de tissus blanc juste bon à recouvrir ce qu'il fallait absolument cacher, décorés d'autres lanières de tissus orchidée qui entourait ses bras un peu en bas des épaules ainsi que deux autres qui partaient du milieu du bas du tissus blanc vis-à-vis le nombril et qui allaient pendre dans son dos. De longues manches étaient aussi attachées à ses bras par un ruban orchidée et un peu avant le coude, cachant ses mains lorsqu'elle avait les bras le long du corps. Et encore une fois, sous sa jupe, elle portait des culottes courtes moulantes et d'un tissus bleu nuit qui tirait davantage vers le noir que vers le bleu. Visiblement, tout le monde s'habillaient bizarre, sur Gaïa. Mais néanmoins, il fallait avouer qu'aussi bizarre que cela pouvait être, Kidann n'en était pas moins ravissante et ce, malgré son âge.

Elle s'accroupit devant les frères Elric, esquissant un large sourire à leur intention.

- Vous allez devoir rester ici un moment, le temps qu'il s'ouvre un autre passage vers votre monde. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé, mais vous vous êtes retrouvés en enfer pour une raison « y » et le chemin vers votre monde s'est fermé. Je sais que les démons tentent d'envahir les autres mondes, alors peut-être êtes vous tombés dans un des chemins qu'ils se sont ouvert pour aller dans votre monde. Éventuellement, je crains bien que d'autres gens vont se retrouver au Pandémonium par inadvertance. Et évidemment, c'est moi qui devrai aller les chercher, soupira Kidann.

Edward et Alphonse échangèrent un regard et une fois de plus, Edward se pinça le bras pour s'assurer d'être bien éveillé.

Comme vous allez habiter avec nous le temps de votre séjour sur Gaïa, comme le disait Zidane un peu plus tôt – ce disant Kidann envoya voler une bille ramassée à terre en direction du blond qui la reçut dans le dos – faites comme chez-vous. Comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de place, vous dormirez là même où vous êtes assis. J'essaierai d'arranger quelque chose dans les jours à venir, pour que ce soit un peu plus confortable pour vous.

Elle se releva au moment même où la porte s'ouvrait, laissant voir un grand soldat un peu rondelet vêtu d'une armure, tenant Max d'un bras et Monika de l'autre. Les deux jumeaux faisaient des pieds et des mains pour se défaire de l'emprise de l'homme, grommelant et frappant à grands coups de poings contre son armure, d'où s'échappaient alors d'incessants « clong, clong, clong ». Cet homme, c'était Steiner, qu'on avait entendu crier un peu plus tôt. Il laissa finalement les deux adolescents tomber par terre et tous deux se relevèrent, époussetèrent leur vêtements et, sans rien dire, se dirigèrent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient et d'où ils sortirent après s'être changés, pour revenir à la charge contre Steiner sans dire un mot. Le soldat les attrapa à nouveau en grommelant.

- Kidann! Occupe-toi de tes mômes!

Kidann se retourna vers la cuisine, où était allé se cacher Blank et où Zidane l'avait suivit, hilare, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait Steiner se disputer ainsi avec les deux gamins.

- Blank! Tes mioches font des conneries!

- Kidann! Ce sont tes gamins tout autant que les siens! Gronda Steiner.

Kidann haussa les épaules.

- Bah, qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on élève des enfants, ingrate!

Un demi-sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kidann, qui se releva et fit quelques pas en direction de Steiner.

- C'est déjà trop tard, de toute façon. Ils ont dépassé l'âge pour être bien dressés.

- Et c'est la faute à qui? Lança Blank, depuis la cuisine.

Kidann rigola et haussa les épaules.

- J'élève bien mes enfants comme je le veux.

Lucky arriva par la suite et Zidane proposa d'aller manger au palais, où il habitait, étant le mari de la princesse qui gouvernait Alexandria. À la mention d'aller dans un palais, Ed et Al ouvrirent de grands yeux et se regardèrent un moment. Décidément, ils y allaient de surprises en surprises. Ils décidèrent finalement de voir les choses du bon côté et de profiter de leur séjour à Alexandria comme s'ils prenaient des vacances. Ainsi, toute la petite troupe sortit de la demeure de Kidann pour se rendre au palais, qui était assez loin, de l'autre côté de la ville.

À leur arrivée au palais, Zidane eut droit à un accueil plutôt inopportun. La princesse d'Alexandria, qui se prénommait Garnet, l'attendait les poings sur les hanches, sourcils froncés et tapant du pied sur le sol dans le signe de l'attente.

- Cinq minutes, hum? Je sors CINQ MINUTES! C'est bien long, pour toi, cinq minutes, n'est ce pas Zidane?

Zidane esquissa un sourire timide et leva les mains au niveau de sa figure, paumes vers Garnet, dans un geste comme intimidé.

- Attends que je t'explique, Garnet. C'est que j'ai rencontré Kidann en route et que je suis allé jusque chez elle. Elle avait des invités bizarre avec elle et j'étais intrigué, alors…

- Comment ça des invités bizarres! S'exclama Edward en surgissant de derrière le groupe pour aller se mettre devant Zidane avec un regard noir.

Zidane se gratta la nuque avec un large sourire.

- Hehe… eh bien… tu vois, petit, c'est parce que vous êtes habillés bizarres et que… WOOO!

Alphonse se précipita sur son frère et lui attrapa les bras pour le retenir alors que ce dernier bondissait sur Zidane, l'air choqué. Juste à voir sa tête lorsque le blond l'avait appelé « petit », Al avait tout de suite su, comme a chaque fois en fait où Edward était traité de tel manière, que ce dernier allait sauter un plomb et se jeter sur son interlocuteur. Edo tirait contre son frère pour se défaire de son emprise, en grognant et en criant une série de paroles incompréhensibles du simple fait qu'il les grognait au lieu de les dire.

- Calme-toi Nii-San!

- &?&? »/&? »(?& »$&? $?& »? »(?&!

Monika éclata de rire alors que Zidane regardait Edward gesticuler comme un diable avec de grands yeux ronds. Garnet le regardait aussi, la bouche un peu ouverte et les sourcils froncés, les yeux tout aussi grands ouverts que Zidane. Ce fut Kidann qui mit fin à la scène en donnant un léger coup de poing sur le dessus de la tête d'Edward pour attirer son attention et ce dernier, justement, cessa aussitôt de s'énerver pour jeter sur la blonde un regard noir.

- À ce que je vois, nous avons des invités pour le repas… soupira Garnet.

- Bah quoi, t'es pas contente de nous voir, Garnet? Demanda Max avec un sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles.

Garnet esquissa un sourire à son intention et Maximiliann rigola. Il n'était en fait pas bien rare que Zidane les invite pour le repas sans en avertir la dirigeante d'Alexandria.

Tout en tenant fermement son frère par les épaules au cas où il se remettrait en colère, Alphonse porta plus attentivement son attention sur Garnet. Elle était brune de cheveux et les avait longs, sa frange les rejoignant dans une queue lousse attachée en son bas d'une barrette qui ne devait pas être peu chère. Elle portait une tenue d'une pièce d'une couleur jaune qui tirait légèrement vers l'orange, attaché devant d'un lacet et sous cet ensemble, un chandail blanc et de bon goût, aux manches bouffantes vers le bas et des gants brun-roux aux mains. Son habit se terminait avec de petits bottillons de bon goût et qui finissaient en pointe à l'avant, de couleur sombre. Elle avait de grands yeux bruns et une peau parfaite, ni trop pâle, ni trop bronzée. Une jolie femme qui ne faisait pas son âge, un peu comme Kidann.

Parlant de Kidann, cette dernière sortit Al de sa rêverie en tirant sur Edward pour l'emmener à l'écart. Ce dernier n'eut évidemment pas le choix de la suivre, car souvenons-nous que la femme était tout particulièrement forte. Et comme on le fait à un enfant, elle le gronda sous les yeux étonnés des autres, qui jamais ne l'avaient vu être stricte de quelque manière que ce soit avec qui que ce soit. C'était une première et cela allait sans doute rester dans les mémoires de tous comme étant la première fois où Kidann avait pu avoir l'air d'une Mère de quelque façon que ce soit. Par contre, ils n'entendaient pas ce qu'elle disait, car pour une fois elle parlait tout bas au lieu de crier et ce, tout en brandissant l'index droit devant le nez d'Edward, qui la regardait bizarrement. «Pour qui se prend-t-elle?» devait-il se demander. Et toute fois malgré cela, il semblait attentif à ce qu'elle disait et prêt à lui obéir. Il faut dire que Kid inspirait le respect et qu'après l'avoir vu à l'œuvre, dans le cas d'Ed et d'Al contre les démons du Pandémonium, on n'avait par la suite plus aucune envie de lui désobéir de quelque manière que ce soit.

- Tu me refais ça encore une fois et je te jure que ça va mal aller pour toi! Ça ne se fait pas de bondir comme ça sur les gens pour un petit rien

- Ne dis pas petit, siffla Edo entre ses dents.

- Je dis ce que je veux bien dire! Tu va t'excuser à Zidane d'avoir voulu lui sauter dessus comme ça et si tu ne le fais pas, tu va le regretter mon cher!

Ed n'y trouva rien à dire. Toujours est-il qu'il ne projetait pas de s'excuser au blond comme le lui demandait la femme et qu'il était têtu. Aussi allait-il lui tenir tête, tout en se tenant cependant tranquille, puisqu'avec elle, il avait vite deviné qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui nous attend. Dans le pire des cas, il pourrait toujours dire qu'il avait oublié de demander pardon.

Mais Kidann n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Elle l'attrapa par la main – celle qui était mécanique – et le tira derrière elle jusqu'à Zidane. Puis, elle le jeta devant elle et Edo tituba, se retrouvant ensuite nez à nez avec le blond, qui regardait le tout avec de grands yeux ronds d'étonnement. Elle venait de tomber à l'eau, la vieille mais néanmoins brillante excuse de l'oubli. Visiblement, elle désirait qu'il s'excuse là, tout de suite et devant tout le monde. Il grommela donc entre ses dents un «désolé» à peine audible et tout à fait incompréhensible. À cela ensuite il eut droit à une claque derrière la tête, que la blonde lui donna du bout des doigts. Edo opta finalement pour une attitude classique et qui lui allait bien, celle du garçon qui se moque complètement de son orgueil. Il fourra les mains dans ses poches et dans un léger haussement d'épaules, tout en se reposant sur les talons et en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté, yeux fermés et le sourire en coin du garçon à l'aise, il lança avec un ton enjoué et une mine joviale :

- Désolé, 'faut pas m'en vouloir si je me suis emporté! J'ai de bonnes raisons, j'en ai vu des vertes et des pas mûres moi aujourd'hui! Et tu sais ce que ça fait au cerveau, la fatigue. Pas vrai?

- Ça, c'est dans la mesure où il en a un, cerveau, chuchota Monika à l'oreille de son jumeau.

Maximiliann rigola à cette remarque et ce rire eut tôt fait d'attirer l'attention de Blank, qui se rapprocha de ses deux monstres pour s'enquérir de ce qu'ils se disaient tout bas. Voyant son geste, Monika fit comprendre à son jumeau de se taire et de ne rien dire, d'un bref coup d'œil, à quoi le roux répondit d'un souffle silencieux. C'était un code dont ils faisaient souvent usage, compte tenu du nombre incalculable de bêtises qu'ils pouvaient dire ou faire, en des temps record. Et Blank ne remarquait jamais leur petit jeu. En explications, c'était Monika la reine. Maximiliann la laissait faire et n'avait bien souvent qu'à acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Et justement, comme Blank leur demandait ce qu'ils se racontaient, la blonde balaya l'air de la main comme si elle chassait une mouche et tout en haussant les épaules, elle répondit :

- Rien de bien important. Des histoires entre frère et sœur, p'pa.

À cela, Blank haussa un sourcil, mais reporta son attention sur le trio Kid-Edo-Zidane, alors que le génome se mettait à rire et que c'était à présent Kidann qui se mettait en colère contre lui. Évidemment, la femme ne se gêna pas pour le gifler du revers de la main, à quoi Zidane cessa ensuite de rire comme un idiot alors qu'Ed se demandait bien de quelle manière sa façon d'être pouvait être différente de celles de Kid, qui venait de le gronder comme un gronde un gamin de cinq printemps.

Puis, Garnet mit fin à la situation en leur proposant de passer à table, ce qu'ils firent sans se plaindre, évidemment. Mais comme chez les Daemon personne ne savait se tenir ni à table et ni nulle part ailleurs, bien vite Monika et Maximiliann se mirent à se disputer pour une question de couteau et de fourchette. Parce que l'un ne pouvait manger au côté ni devant l'autre sans embêter son semblable, Max avait prit le couteau que Monika tenait à la main pour couper sa viande et comme vengeance cette dernière lui substitua sa fourchette, sans laquelle il ne pouvait plus manger. Puis s'en était suivit une guerre de mots qui s'était, comme toujours, transformée peu de temps après en guerre tout court. Assis devant eux, de l'autre côté de la table, Edward et Alphonse se regardaient et les regardaient tour à tour avec de grands yeux ronds d'étonnement. Et ils furent d'autant plus étonnés de voir que tout le monde continuait de manger comme si rien ne se passait. Puis, Kidann finit par pointer sa fourchette vers ses deux enfants, fronçant les sourcils et s'écriant :

- Eh! On se calme oui? Y en a qui essaient de manger tranquilles ici, disputez-vous moins fort tous les deux!

Ce à quoi Monika avait immédiatement répondu :

- T'occupe pas de ça, c'est Max qui as commencé et j'ai à le remettre à sa place! Occupe-toi plutôt de la miniature et de son dadais de frère au lieu de te soucier de nous!

Tout ceci dit si vite que pour bien comprendre, il fallait sois être vif d'esprit, très vif d'esprit, ou encore être Edward, car bien qu'il n'eut sans doutes pas comprit tout ce qu'avait dit la blondasse, il avait néanmoins capté le mot «miniature» et s'était jeté sur la table dans l'idée de la traverser et d'attraper Monika de l'autre côté, s'écriant :

- QUI C'EST QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL FAUT UNE MÉGA LOUPE POUR L'OBSERVER!

Mais Alphonse, qui était assis à ses côtés, rapide, l'attrapa par le pantalon avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de trop s'avancer sur la table et puisque Edward s'était donné un élan pour se rendre plus vite près de Monika, Alphonse tenant son pantalon très fort, Ed se retrouva en sous vêtements mais libre, avec son automail bien à vue et Alphonse, avec son pantalon entre les doigts et les yeux tout grand ouverts. Le silence s'installa un moment, alors que peu à peu l'information de ce qui venait tout juste d'arriver se mettait en place dans la tête de chaque personne présente. Puis, Edward fit marche arrière pour récupérer son bien et aussi vite qu'il avait semblé s'arrêter, le temps reprit son cours et avant qu'il eut eu le temps de mettre un pied à terre pour descendre de la table, Zidane voulut l'attraper par le bras et n'atteignant que le bout de ses doigts, le sépara de son gant pour découvrir son automail.

- Mais j'ai pas rêvé! S'exclama-t-il avec de grands yeux ronds d'étonnement.

Comme il était de l'autre côté de la table et en biais, il bondit sans gêne sur cette dernière, ignorant les plaintes de Garnet quant à son manque de savoir vivre et rattrapa Ed en deux bonds, lui attrapant la main pour la regarder avec attention alors qu'Alphonse rendait son bien à son frère tout en se confondant en excuses interminables. Maximiliann se leva aussi, tout comme Kidann et Blank et finalement, Garnet fit de même, curieuse elle aussi et Edward se retrouva au centre de l'attention de tout le monde.

- Eh! Eeeee, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh! M-mai-mai-mais qu'est ce que tu! S'exclama Ed alors que Zidane lui attrapait sa jambe gauche pour la lever dans les airs et la contempler avec admiration.

Pendant ce temps, Kidann cherchait à comprendre comment il pouvait bien bouger avec de tels membres.

- Làche, làche, non, non-non-non-non-non-NON-NON-NON-NON!

Ed avait tendu un bras pour tenter de défaire sa jambe de l'emprise de Zidane, mais c'était trop tard, ce dernier venait de séparer la jambe de la base de son automail et, avec de grands yeux hagards, regardait ce qui restait entre ses mains. Du métal sans vie. Et devant lui, un Edward pétrifié, la bouche ouverte sous un cri silencieux et une main tendue vers lui, les doigts encore écartés. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le génome, intrigués.

- Quoi, tu viens de lui arracher la jambe?

Kidann lâcha la main d'Edward qui, déstabilisé, se retrouva vite fait les fesses au sol malgré une tentative ratée de le rattraper dans sa chute de la part d'Alphonse.

- Est-ce que ça va Nii-San?

Encore sous le choc, Edward regardait sa jambe entre les mains de Zidane, avec de grands yeux et la bouche toujours ouverte, sans dire un mot, stupéfié. Heureusement pour lui, Kid arracha l'automail des mains de Zidane, qui lâcha un cri de refus mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Puis ce fut au tour de la femme d'observer la jambe métallique. Garnet se levait sur la pointe des pieds pour voir quelque chose, Max et Monika se poussaient sans cesse pour avoir une place à côté de leur mère et Blank, lui, plus intelligent peut-être, s'était levé debout sur une chaise pour avoir une vue de haut et ainsi ne pas avoir à bousculer tous les autres, Steiner et Beatrix ayant aussi bondit sur l'occasion pour voir ce qui piquait à vif la curiosité de tout le monde. Puis, Ed retrouva momentanément l'usage de la parole et demanda à son frère de l'aider à se relever, parce qu'avec une seule jambe, ce n'était pas une tâche facile. Al l'aida donc à se remettre sur pieds et le soutint alors qu'Ed sautillait vers Kidann pour reprendre son bien, qu'il attrapa si vite que ce fut à peine si la femme se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus l'automail entre les mains. Elle pivota sur elle-même pour se retrouver face à Edward, qui toisait tout le monde avec le regard le plus embêté du monde.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'énerve, on ne fait que regarder! Se lamenta Zidane.

- Vous allez finir par me le briser, sauvages! S'écria Edward.

- C'est quoi au fait? S'enquit le génome.

- Ma jambe!

- Oui mais…

Ed leur tourna le dos et, toujours aidé de son frère, sautilla sur un pied jusqu'à une chaise où il prit place, déposant son automail sur lui et le tenant fermement, au cas où il viendrait à quelqu'un d'autre l'idée de le lui voler de nouveau.

Comme il leur faisait la tête, ils finirent par retourner terminer leur repas et lorsqu'il fut l'heure de rentrer, il suivit Kidann et sa famille en sautillant sur une jambe, aidé de son frère qui le soutenait pour qu'il puisse garder son équilibre. Monika trouvait la situation tout particulièrement amusante, tout comme Maximiliann et tous deux ne cessaient de rire et ce, tout le long du trajet qu'ils parcoururent du palais jusqu'à leur domicile. Kidann, elle, semblait jouer celle qui ne s'intéresse pas le moins du monde à la situation, au grand dam d'Edward, qui eut peut-être aimé qu'elle se souci un peu du fait qu'il s'était fait carrément arracher la jambe par cet imbécile de Zidane. Mais visiblement, elle n'était pas trop d'humeur à se soucier de qui que ce soit et ce, Blank et les jumeaux semblaient l'avoir comprit parce que personne ne lui adressait la parole et que tout le monde la laissait marcher devant sans dire un mot. Lucky, lui, se contentait de fermer la marche, car connaissant lui aussi Kidann, bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement pourquoi elle avait changé son attitude, il savait bien une chose, c'était que le temps qu'elle retrouve sa bonne humeur, mieux valait rester d'elle le plus loin possible.

Kidann fut donc la première à entrer dans la demeure vers laquelle ils se rendaient et avant même que quiconque eut pu entrer à sa suite, elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Maximiliann resta donc devant la porte fermée, les yeux grand ouverts, le temps de se rendre compte qu'un pas plus près de sa mère et il se la recevait en plein front, cette porte. Ce qui n'aurait pas été une première, en fait. Monika, elle, tourna les talons et redescendit les trois marches qu'elle avait gravit, contournant la maison pour entrer par la cour arrière, suivie de Max, qui s'était visiblement remis de sa surprise.

- Vous allez où? Leur demanda Alphonse.

- On va aller se réchauffer dans l'écurie, le temps que maman se calme les nerfs. Parce qu'elle risque fort bien de lancer des choses dans la maison si on est là, répondit Maximiliann tout en pressant le pas pour rejoindre sa sœur.

- Vous avez des chevaux? S'exclama Alphonse tout en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Lui, faisait surtout le lien entre les chevaux et les chats. Parce qu'évidemment, dans une écurie, il y avait des chats errants qui y trouvaient refuge et comme tout le monde le sait, Al adorait les chats. À cette exclamation, Ed avait deviné l'idée qui trottait dans la tête de son frangin et lui avait jeté un regard où se lisait l'empreinte d'un découragement certain. Mais pour une fois, il ne dit rien. Il avait autre chose en tête, comme… comment remettre cette maudite jambe à sa place sans crier de douleur et sans l'aide de Winry.

- C'est quoi ça, un chevaux? Demanda Max alors que Monika était déjà entrée à l'intérieur de l'écurie.

- Huuuuuh…..

Max entra dans l'écurie sans attendre la réponse d'Alphonse, qui en fut soulagé, en fait, de ne pas avoir à expliquer ce qu'était un cheval. Puis, toujours gardien de l'équilibre de son frère, il entra à son tour par la cour arrière. Les frères Elric furent ensuite tout particulièrement stupéfaits de ce qu'ils trouvèrent, à la place des chevaux, dans cette sorte de grange où les jumeaux étaient entrés. Edward, comme à son habitude, pointa sauvagement les oiseaux du doigt tout en s'exclamant :

- MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA!

Monika se retourna vivement vers lui alors que les plus jeunes chocobos s'énervaient, effrayés par le cri et l'inconnu qui l'avait poussé.

- Mais tu va te taire oui? Cracha-t-elle. Tu énerves les chocobos!

Edward referma bêtement la bouche. Il était intimidé par la fougueuse jouvencelle depuis l'épisode au Pandémonium. Il n'avait pas mit de temps à comprendre que mieux valait ne pas se frotter à elle.

- Ces bêtes sont un des quelques moyens de transports que l'on peut retrouver sur Gaïa. Kidann les adore et elle en fait des bêtes de course. C'est la nouvelle mode à Lindblum depuis que Cid as du faire annuler le tournoi de chasse au monstres il y a quatre ans, après qu'on lui eut reproché que l'évènement faisait trop de morts à chaque année. La majorité des chocobos de l'écurie sont de classe C ou B, pour le moment. Mais il y a Chiky, Cory et Dash qui sont de classe A, informa Max.

À ce moment, la monture de Kidann, Chiky, qui se tenait juste derrière lui, lui pinça l'oreille avec son bec tout en poussa un « Kwee » qui signifiait clairement son mécontentement. Maximiliann s'éloigna de lui en vitesse alors que le chocobo battait des ailes pour montrer le plus clairement possible son mécontentement face à ce qui avait été dit.

- Désolé, Chik. C'est bon, je corrige, lui, c'est Chiky. Il est pas de classe A, il est de classe A+. La crème de la crème en matière de chocobo. Ça va, t'es content maintenant?

Le chocobo hocha la tête et s'en retourna se coucher dans le foin.

- Il a aussi mauvais caractère que sa maitresse, bon sang! Grommela Max.

Chiky poussa un nouveau kwee de mécontentement et Maximiliann se précipita de l'autre côté des enclos, près de son propre chocobo qui le regarda faire avec un air curieux.

- Tu vois, que t'as un mauvais caractère! S'écria-t-il.

- LA FERME! S'écria une voix qui ne venait pas de l'écurie.

Maximiliann sursauta.

- Désolé m'man, fit-il tout bas.

- Je crois qu'elle est fâchée. Ricana Monika.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle, toi. La sermonna Blank en entrant à son tour dans l'écurie.

- Toi non plus tu voulais pas te faire assassiner? Rigola Max.

- Pas tout de suite, non. Répondit le roux.

Il s'assit dans un tas de foin et leva le nez vers le plafond en soupirant.

- Je me demande bien ce qui lui est passé par la tête pour qu'elle soit en colère comme ça.

- C'est simple. Elle est fatiguée. Résolut Lucky que personne n'avait encore vu mais qui était perché sur une poutre traversant le plafond.

- Mais elle ne semblait pas fatiguée pourtant, s'étonna Alphonse tout en s'approchant d'un chocobo pour le caresser.

Ce n'était pas un cheval et il n'y avait pas de chat, mais tant pis.

- C'est parce qu'elle ne montre jamais ce genre de choses là. Expliqua Lucky en se retournant vers lui.

- Comment t'as fait pour le deviner alors? Fit bêtement Edward, que la situation commençait à exaspérer, du fait qu'il était déjà de mauvaise humeur depuis que Zidane lui avait enlevé son automail.

- Parce que je suis un chien et que les chiens ressentent ce genre de chose. Je porte une grande attention à Kidann et je suis sensible à ce que révèle son regard, tout simplement.

- Ah,

À son tour, Ed se laissa tomber dans le foin, bientôt imité par son frère qui vint s'asseoir près de lui. Max entra dans l'enclos de Cory et le chocobo se coucha pour le laisser s'appuyer sur elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient littéralement mis dehors et ils en avaient l'habitude. Monika fit de même avec Dash.

- Elle n'avait pas l'aire aussi méchante quand elle est venue nous chercher. Fit Alphonse tout bas.

- Méchante? Mais de quoi tu parle? Maman n'est pas méchante, bien au contraire. Elle a juste un mauvais caractère et quand on sait pourquoi, on la pardonne. Expliqua Max.

Monika affirma ses dires d'un « huh » et Blank hocha la tête. Perché sur sa poutre et trop haut pour être vu, Lucky se contenta de fermer les yeux pour dormir un peu.

Puis tout à coup, ils entendirent un boucan de tous les diables provenant de l'intérieur de la maison, boucan qui les fit sursauter. Blank se releva en vitesse et, sans sortir de l'écurie – c'était probablement beaucoup trop dangereux et il ne voulait pas risquer sa peau – se retourna vers son chez-lui.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore? Fit-il sur un air inquiet.

- Je vais aller voir, assura Lucky en se jetant en bas de sa poutre.

Il sortit et entra dans la demeure par derrière. Des cris incompréhensibles mais qui venaient de Kidann et d'un inconnu se laissèrent entendre durant un moment puis, plus rien. Blank se frappa le front de la paume de la main tout en soupirant alors que Max et Monika, qui s'étaient relevés, se jetaient un regard amusé et plein de sous entendus. Lucky revint peu de temps après, traînant par le collet quelqu'un de plus grand que lui, qui le suivait calmement, une main cachant son visage.

- Blank, tu diras à ta femme que du verre en pleine figure, c'est douloureux. Elle est folle, elle aurait pu me crever un œil! Fit l'inconnu.

- C'était à toi de sortir avant qu'elle ne se mette en colère, répondit le roux avec un rictus.

- Figure-toi donc qu'elle m'a jeté ça à la figure alors que je venais tout juste d'ouvrir la porte. Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire? Tu devrais poser une pancarte sur la porte, écrit : Attention, bête méchante, veuillez vous revêtir d'une imposante armure avant d'entrer.

- Bah c'est simple, t'as qu'à aller chercher Steiner pour t'en servir comme bouclier quand tu veux entrer! Rigola Maximiliann.

- Non. La prochaine fois, j'enverrai un Moogle pour sécuriser la voie avant d'entrer.

Monika rigola alors que Max semblait profondément choqué par les paroles du nouvel arrivé.

Prenons un moment pour faire la description de celui qui voulait du mal aux Moogles.

Il avait les cheveux dorés et longs, attachés en une queue de cheval qui lui descendait jusqu'aux mollets, un peu ondulés et une frange au devant, coupée aléatoirement, certaines mèches étant plus courtes et d'autres plus longues, lui cachant un œil d'un côté et l'autre œil miraculeusement libéré par des mèches beaucoup plus courtes. Il avait la peau plutôt bronzée pour un blond, lui qui passait le plus clair de son temps dehors. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu céruléen, comme Kidann. Il n'était pas trop grand sans pour autant être trop petit, de taille moyenne en fait, mesurant dans les 172 centimètres environs. Il était bien vêtu, habillé d'un long manteau blanc décoré de boutons noirs où étaient dessinées des croix en argent, manteau qui lui descendait jusqu'aux talons et qui, pourtant, n'était pas troué en son bas puisqu'il y faisait attention. Il était sali de poussière par contre. Il portait aussi un pantalon noir attaché de trois ceintures dont deux retenaient chacune une épée de grande valeur, un chandail de style médiéval noir aussi et des bottes marron foncé qui, elles étaient une preuve flagrante qu'il se déplaçait souvent à pieds.

Les frères Elric ne se posèrent pas de question à son sujet, attendant que les présentations soient faites, mais ces dites présentations ne vinrent jamais, parce que ce nouvel arrivant se lança dans une longue conversation avec Blank tout en les ignorant totalement après leur avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil curieux en entrant dans l'écurie. Puis la fée de la nuit vint souffler sur Alexandria sa poudre somnifère et tous finirent par s'endormir, Max et Monika l'un sur l'autre tout en partageant un enclos avec leur deux chocobos, qui avaient à leur demande changé de lit pour la nuit. Blank lui s'était endormi là où il s'était assis, tout comme Ed et Al, qui étaient appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Lucky était resté sur sa poutre et l'inconnu à la tignasse dorée s'était tout simplement couché par terre après avoir étendu sur le sol une couche de foin assez épaisse pour que son lit soit confortable et qui, pour le confort, s'était fait une couverture de son grand manteau, bien que l'écurie fût réchauffée par la chaleur des oiseaux et par la paille.

Au matin, Max et Monika furent les premiers à se réveiller et sans faire de bruits, ils rentrèrent chez eux, où il régnait un silence d'une rareté sans nom. Ils se firent à manger en conversant tout bas, miraculeusement tranquilles. Kidann finit par sortir de sa chambre en bâillant et en s'étirant de tout son long et fut surprise de ne voir que ses deux enfants à l'intérieur. Elle ne fut cependant pas surprise de les voir aussi calmes. Ses enfants étaient des anges lorsque la situation le demandait. Avec elle, en tout cas.

- T'as faim m'man? Demanda Max.

Kidann secoua la tête. Elle n'était pas tout à fait réveillée.

- Je vais te faire des œufs, décida Maximiliann.

Il avait comprit que le non de sa mère voulait en fait dire oui.

- Les autres sont allés où? Demanda Kidann une fois qu'elle se fut tout à fait réveillée.

- Dans l'écurie, on a dormi là.

Kidann se frotta l'arrière de la tête tout en esquissant un sourire embêté. Il n'y avait bien qu'à ses enfants – et parfois à Blank – qu'elle montrait véritablement toutes les facettes de sa personnalité.

- T'inquiète, on a l'habitude. Ça n'a pas semblé déranger qui que ce soit. On a compris que tu étais fatiguée et que tu voulais te reposer. C'est pas une partie de plaisir d'aller au Pandémonium. Assura Monika.

Kid haussa un sourcil et s'assit à table alors que Max lui servait ses œufs.

- Personne ne le sait, mais mes enfants sont des anges, sourit-elle.

- Personne ne doit le savoir, répliqua Monika. On a notre honneur à garder, nous autres.

- Vrai, faut pas le dire. Affirma Maximiliann.

- Ça tombe bien, j'aime garder ce genre d'information pour moi, assura Kidann.

Peu de temps après, c'est l'inconnu que la femme avait agressé la veille qui fit son entrée dans la demeure. Il la toisa un moment, l'air sévère, avant de laisser s'afficher un large sourire et de la serrer dans ses bras du plus fort qu'il le put, dans l'espoir de lui faire mal pour se venger de ses blessures de la nuit passée.

- Du verre, ça fait mal, en pleine figure et la prochaine fois que je viens ici, je te jure que j'envois un Moogle en éclaireur avant d'entrer chez toi! Sœur indigne!

Kidann répondit à cela en lui écrasant le pied pour qu'il la lâche, le tout devant le regard amusé des deux jumeaux.

- Envois en éclaireur qui tu voudras, qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire, le défia Kidann sur un air amusé.

- Je te jure que je vais le faire, Kidann!

- J'aimerais bien voir ça!

- Tu verras bien!

Là-dessus, l'homme s'assit à table et vida les poches de son long manteau, éparpillant tout le contenu devant lui sous le regard intrigué de Kidann. Max et Monika aussi vinrent s'intéresser à toutes ces belles choses que leur montrait le frère de la furie la plus connue d'Alexandria, jusqu'à ce que le reste des pensionnaires de l'écurie n'entrent tous à la fois. Cette fois, pour éviter à Edward la peine de monter les marches en sautillant, Lucky l'avait prit dans ses bras malgré les protestations du blond. Alphonse tira une chaise et Lucky y assit le blond, qui ne fit que ronchonner de plus belle.

- Voilà une belle façon de me remercier, ironisa Lucky tout en s'intéressant à son tour au contenu que le frère de Kidann avait étalé sur la petite table de la cuisine.

- Estéban, tu sais que c'est dangereux de laisser toutes ces belles choses devant le regard admiratif de ta frangine? Rappela Blank qui, alors que le frère de Kidann avait le regard tourné vers Edward, avait vu sa femme chiper un objet en cachette.

- Oui, je sais, fit Estéban tout en tendant une main réclamante en direction de sa sœur.

Kidann haussa un sourcil, l'air aucunement préoccupée que son mari l'ait carrément vendu.

- Viens le chercher si tu l'ose. Le défia-t-elle.

Étrangement, Estéban abandonna son idée de récupérer son bien.

- Pour le reste, par contre, fit-il tout en rapprochant ses diverses trouvailles près de lui, je n'offre que par échanges justes.

- D'accord, je te libère de trois claques dans un avenir proche si tu me laisse la pierre d'incantation juste là, marchanda Kidann.

- Tu appelles ça marchander toi? S'exclama Edward.

- Accordé!

Estéban lança la pierre à Kidann, qui la reçut avec le sourire.

- Qu'est ce que tu va en faire? Soupira Blank. Tu ne peux même pas appeler les eidolons.

- Je sais, mais je la trouvais jolie et je voulais que mon frérot en soit dépossédé.

- C'est très gentil de ta part… fit Lucky.

- Qui t'as dit que j'étais une personne aimable et pleine de bonté? Rigola Kidann.

- C'est prêt, m'man. Fit soudainement la voix de Maximiliann.

Kidann esquissa un bienveillant sourire à l'intention de son fils et repoussa vers Estéban les objets qu'il avait éparpillé sur la table. Ce dernier la regarda en haussant un sourcil, puis remit ses biens dans ses poches alors que Max donnait à sa mère les œufs qu'il avait cuits pour elle et que Monika s'installait à table avec sa propre part. Puis, attirés par l'odeur de la bonne nourriture, les autres occupants de la pièce finirent par eux aussi se préparer de quoi déjeuner. Blank et Lucky apportèrent des chaises supplémentaires autour de la table, afin que tout le monde ait son siège et tous s'installèrent pour manger.

- Passe-moi le lait, Max, ordonna Monika. Ne le garde pas pour toi tout seul, l'avare.

Maximiliann lui tira la langue et rapprocha le lait vers lui avec un air défiant. Monika frappa les poings contre la table, faisant trembler tout ce qui s'y trouvait et se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, étirant le bras pour attraper ce qu'elle avait demandé, alors que son jumeau tirait davantage le lait tant convoité de la jouvencelle.

- Max! Je ne peux pas manger mes céréales si tu ne me donne pas ce maudit lait!

- T'avais qu'à te faire des œufs!

Kidann regarda la scène avec un air amusé alors que Blank fronçait les sourcils et lui proposait du regard de faire quelque chose avant qu'ils ne tentent une fois de plus de s'entretuer l'un l'autre pour une question de mésentente enfantine et d'orgueil mal placé. Edward, pour sa part, se renfonçait davantage dans sa chaise chaque fois que le mot « lait » était prononcé, alors qu'Alphonse, lui, commençait à se demander s'il allait jamais mettre la main sur l'objet de la dispute des jumeaux, lui aussi ayant voulu manger des céréales pour son premier repas de la journée. Estéban préférait ignorer la situation et se promit de partir dès qu'il aurait fini de manger, avant d'être malmené une fois de plus par Kidann ou les jumeaux, car semblait-il qu'ils étaient en meilleure forme qu'à leur habitude, pour se disputer aussi tôt et avec autant d'ardeur.

D'ardeur, oui, parce que Monika était à présent à genoux sur la table et tirait les cheveux de Max, qui lui brandissait le lait derrière lui, bien décidé à ne pas laisser sa sœur en prendre possession. De l'autre main, il tirait lui aussi la blonde tignasse de sa jumelle et Blank poussa un soupir devant l'immaturité inouïe de sa progéniture. Et Kidann qui trouvait la situation amusante… il n'y avait pas de doute, les jumeaux avaient le caractère de leur mère.

Mais à force d'entendre crier, Kidann finit par se lasser de la scène et se leva avec un air autoritaire qui attira l'attention de ses deux gamins.

- Max, met le lait sur la table. Monika, assieds-toi sur ta chaise.

Les jumeaux s'exécutèrent immédiatement et en vitesse, en silence, devant le regard épaté d'Estéban et des frères Elric, qui pensaient tout trois que rien au monde aurait pu calmer les deux jumeaux Daemon.

- N'empêche que je veux mon lait, moi. C'est pas bon des céréales si y a pas de lait dedans. Ronchonna Monika.

- Tu va l'avoir, ton lait, alors tais-toi s'il te plait, assura Kidann.

Maximiliann s'était remit à manger ses œufs comme si rien de tout ceci n'était arrivé.

- Vous allez voir que je vais vous le régler, moi, votre problème de lait.

Kid attrapa le lait et en versa elle-même dans le bol de Monika et d'Alphonse, puis remplit un verre à chaque personne assise à table. Inutile de décrire l'air d'Edward lorsqu'elle lui remplit son verre : il était dégouté.

Et cela fait, elle rangea le lait au frais.

- Voilà. Ça vous apprendra à vous battre pour des sottises. Fit Kidann.

- Ça t'amusait bien, au début, quand même, argumenta Monika.

- Là-dessus, je dois dire qu'elle a raison, sœurette. Affirma Estéban.

- Toi, la ferme, cracha Kidann à l'intention de son frère.

Lucky craint qu'une autre dispute éclate, mais contre toute attente, Estéban se tint tranquille et ne répliqua pas.

- Et si je veux un deuxième verre de lait? Chigna Maximiliann.

- T'en aura pas. Répliqua sa mère.

Max jeta à sa jumelle un regard plein de sous entendus, comme si c'était sa faute et non pas la sienne, si Kidann s'était fâchée et qu'il n'aurait pas droit à son second verre de lait.

- Kidann, il te reste encore des œufs? Demanda soudainement Edward, qui avait subtilement repoussé son verre de lait vers Alphonse du bout de sa fourchette alors que personne ne lui portait attention.

- Non mais tu crois pas que trois œufs c'est déjà assez? S'étonna Kidann.

- Mais j'ai encore faim, moi.

Là, Kidann remarqua qu'Alphonse avait hérité du verre de lait d'Edward. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Contente-toi de boire ton verre de lait et tu attendras le prochain repas.

Edward croisa les bras.

- Pas question.

- Pardon? S'énerva Kidann.

Ed se leva de son siège et fit mine de partir, en sautillant sur une jambe.

- Stop, ordonna Kidann.

Edward s'arrêta et Max et Monika se jetèrent un regard en esquissant un sourire.

_Il ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement, pas avec maman,_ songèrent-ils tous deux.

Kidann fit signe à Edward de se rasseoir sur son siège. Edward secoua la tête. Elle lui fit signe à nouveau, en fronçant les sourcils. Edward secoua de nouveau la tête. Elle lui donna son ordre une troisième fois, il refusa.

- Espèce de sale petite peste… maugréa Kidann entre ses dents.

- QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITE DE NAIN— commença Edward en haussant la voix.

- CELUI QUI N'EST PAS PLUS HAUT QUE 140CM ET QUI REFUSE DE M'ÉCOUTER QUAND JE LUI DIS DE RASSEOIR SON CUL SUR SA SALETÉ DE CHAISE! Le coupa Kidann en criant encore plus fort que le blondin.

Edward ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris par la rapidité de réplique de la femme et fit finalement comme elle le lui avait ordonné. Il se rassit à sa place. Alors, Kidann esquissa un sourire à son intention, semblant avoir de moitié retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Est-ce qu'il ne lui suffisait donc que de crier pour qu'elle change ses humeurs?

Et qui plus est, comment avait-elle fait pour deviner sa taille avec autant d'exactitude? Elle était voyante ou quoi?

Et puis c'était gênant, tout le monde avait le regard rivé sur lui et lui, ne savait pas du tout ce qui l'attendait. Mais il s'attendait au pire, depuis qu'il avait remarqué que son frère ainsi que les jumeaux lui portaient chacun un regard d'encouragement.

Kidann était démoniaque. Tout le monde le savait. Ou l'apprenait à ses dépens, comme allait l'apprendre Edward dans les minutes à suivre.

Kid fit un signe de tête en direction du verre de lait et Edward frissonna.

- Tu vas quand même pas gaspiller ça, non?

Ed esquissa un sourire forcé.

- C'est que Nii-San n'aime pas le lait, Kidann, l'informa Alphonse.

Kid toisa Edward durant un long moment, en silence et il sembla à Ed qu'il avait chaud tout à coup. Il s'attendait au pire et à juste raison.

- Bois ton lait.

L'ordre lui fit le même effet que s'il avait été frappé par la foudre. Une fois qu'il eut reprit ses sens, il secoua vivement la tête.

- Comment espère-tu grandir si tu ne te nourris pas du calcium que contiens le lait et qui sert à la santé et à la croissance de tes os? Le questionna Kidann. Si tu ne mange pas de manière équilibrée, tu va forcément avoir un manque en quelque part un jour ou l'autre. Et qui plus est, si tu ne fais pas l'effort de boire du lait, tu ne t'habitueras jamais au gout. Et n'attends pas que je te le fasse boire de force, tu pourrais le regretter. Et ça ne se fait pas de gaspiller la nourriture, surtout quand on est pas chez sois!

- Le calcium, on peut trouver ça dans autre chose. Argumenta Edward. Et je peux très bien grandir sans avoir à boire de lait!

- Oui, on voit ça tout de suite, ironisa Kidann. Et je ne crois pas que tu aies la dentition adéquate pour te nourrir d'os à chiens comme le fait Lucky.

- Eh, je ne mange pas d'os à chiens, je te signale, Kidann! Se défendit Lucky.

Edward croisa les bras et secoua de nouveau la tête.

- Ça me fait pas, le lait. Ça me dégoute.

Kidann se leva et Edward sursauta, pâlissant. La femme posa une main sur son épaule, et l'autre sur sa main, le forçant à prendre le verre entre ses doigts.

- Tout ça, c'est dans ta tête. Et ce sont des enfantillages. Et les enfantillages, je n'en veux pas sous mon toit.

- On voit ça tout de suite, avec les jumeaux, chuchota Estéban à l'oreille de Blank.

- Je te conseillerais de te taire, pour ta propre santé Estéban, répliqua Blank, car tu risquerais de le regretter si jamais ma femme venait à t'entendre.

Le grand blond hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur l'amusante scène qui se déroulait entre Edward et Kidann. Le jeune blondin se débattait à présent entre les bras de la femme, qui gardait néanmoins le dessus sur lui et que le menaçait, en gestes tout comme en paroles, de lui faire boire son lait de force.

Mais dans le fond, Kidann n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Bien que ses méthodes soient du genre drastique, l'idée de départ et le fondement de ses actions résultaient du fait que la belle blonde se souciait de la santé des gens qui l'entouraient. Que ce fut Estéban qui eut fait pareils enfantillages, elle eut agis avec lui de la même manière qu'elle le faisait en ce moment avec Edward, à quelques exceptions près. Son frère, Kidann en avait fait la preuve, elle ne se gênait pas pour lui taper dessus comme bon lui semblait. Par contre, elle ne levait jamais la main sur un enfant.

Elle finit par user des grands moyens et, le verre de lait dans une main, elle pinça le nez d'Edward de l'autre. Ce dernier du alors ouvrir la bouche pour respirer et Kid en profita pour lui faire boire son lait de force, comme elle l'en avait menacé quelques instants plus tôt. Alphonse se releva brusquement de sa chaise, levant une main vers la blondasse, ouvrant la bouche sur un cri muet.

Edward pour sa part s'accrocha aux bras de Kidann et voulu la pousser ou au moins la faire bouger mais fut étonné de voir qu'aussi fort qu'il pouvait la serrer avec son automail, qu'aussi fort qu'il pouvait la pousser de la force de ses bras, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle restait de pierre, de marbre et Ed du se résoudre à avaler le contenu du verre qu'elle lui déversait dans la bouche.

- Voila qui est mieux, fit-elle finalement avec un sourire en coin pendu à ses lèvres.

De ce genre de rictus qui pouvait la rendre détestable. Et justement à ce moment, Edward la détestait surement tout autant qu'il pouvait détester son père, ou les homonculus. Blessé dans son orgueil et le coeur au bord des lèvres, comme ultime vengeance, il frappa dans ses mains et transmuta sa fourchette, et son couteau en fléchettes qu'il lança sur la femme, qui elle, évita les projectiles sans ennui, alors que il en profitait pour filer en douce, à quatre pattes. Ou plutôt trois, puisqu'il lui manquait une jambe, par la faute d'un certain Zidane.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu as fait ça! C'était méchant!

Kidann haussa les sourcils tout en posant les poings sur les hanches, sur l'air de la surprise.

- Pas tant que ça, fit-elle.

- Nii-San déteste le lait! Ça lui fait pas, pourquoi tu l'a forcé comme ça!

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, c'était un peu dur de ta part, Kid, acquiesça Blank.

La blondasse balaya l'air de la main.

- Il y a pires choses à faire obligatoirement, que de boire un simple verre de lait. Je ne fais rien pour rien Blank. Depuis le temps, il me semble que tu devrais me connaitre assez pour ne plus avoir de questions à te poser sur mon compte. Nan? Ça ne le tuera pas, un verre de lait. Même, au mieux, il prendra peut-être un demi-millimètre.

Lucky pencha la tête sur le côté. Il savait plus aisément que les autres trouver les raisons des agissements de Kidann. Beaucoup ne voyaient ses actes qu'au premier plan, mais dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, il y avait une signification particulière. Seulement la trouver n'était pas toujours une tâche facile et lui-même peinait parfois à trouver le pourquoi de la femme. Il y avait trois plans à la décision qu'elle avait prise. La première, montrer qu'elle était la plus forte et que sa parole enterrait les autres. Que ses ordres devaient être exécutés. La seconde, que sachant maintenant que Ed n'aimait pas le lait, elle en avait conclut qu'en quelque part, il devait avoir un manque. Parce qu'il faut manger équilibré pour être en bonne santé et que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses – Kidann en était une preuve vivante – et que bien qu'il soit présentement en parfaite santé, à la longue, il allait finir par manquer de quelque chose. Qui plus est, venant d'ailleurs Ed et son frère n'étaient pas immunisés contre les virus et les maladies de Gaïa. Et le troisième plan, il n'avait pas encore mit le doigt dessus. Mais il commençait à se douter qu'il allait se passer quelque chose… tôt ou tard…

Ces maudits démons du Pandémonium…


End file.
